


Mates for Life.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute Will, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mates, Protective Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal hunts for his mate and annoys Jack. Business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates for Life.

_The thrill of the hunt,_ Hannibal thinks and slowly glides out of the thicket. The moon is full and his prey has no idea about what's going to happen. But that has always been the inevitable fate of the weak. In the old days, he would have dragged out the kill, played a little, just for his own amusement. But now he had other priorities, quite hungry ones - as it was brought to his attention -, waiting just a few paces away. _Now,_ he stills himself even more and then pounces. When his victim finally stops shaking, he looks down at his work: it was a little less bloody than he would have preferred it to be, but it would to do.

"You can come out," he calls and Will gingerly pats over to him. He looks so small compared to him, clearly showing the months of starvation on his fragile body. One day he would be ready to play a more prominent roll in their hunts. But for now, Hannibal just enjoys it to provide for his mate. Yes, they were mates and he knew it, the moment he was presented to him by that awful, dull man named Jack.

"Do you... Are you going to eat him whole?" The big, blue eyes avoid it to face him. "Go on." He gently nudges his head to the meat.

"No, you have to eat first, that is the rule..." "I don't care what the rules are. You need your strength." Will still seems unsure but hunger has always been a stronger motivator for action, and certainly more than social convention. When he's done, Will comes over to him and rubs his head against his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He purrs and Hannibal feels proud to be the mate of this lovely creature. His blood stained mouth looks even more vividly red in the moonlight and Hannibal thinks it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Let's go home, my dear." "What are we doing with the rest of it? Shouldn't we save some for later?"

"Oh no, I have something else planned for dinner tomorrow. This," he nods to the severed head on the ground. "Is for Uncle Jack."

***

"Bella!" Jack shouts and his wife comes to see what all the commotion is about.

"He did it again!" "Who did what again?" The FBI agent points to his sock clad foot and then to his shoe. Next to it lies the head of a rabbit.

"That... Devil of a cat!" Will, in Bella's arms and bundled up in one of her woollen scarves peaks out and looks terrified.

"Jack, lower your voice, you are scaring him." "I'm not talking about the kitten, I'm talking about _that thing_!" The thing in question slightly turns its head to Bella before it jumps off the couch and gracefully walks over to her. She puts Will down next to him and the kitten immediately hides behind the bigger cat.

"You think Hannibal deliberately put the head of a rabbit in your shoe, just to mess with you? Are you listening to yourself?" "I thought this whole bullshit with the dead animals would stop, once we get him a playmate. But now I think this has only encouraged him! He wants to show off!" Bella raises one of her eyebrows and Jack knows he has lost the fight. But damn it, he will not budge so easily.

"Don't look at me like that, he is evil." "He is a cat. That is how they show love."

"Phylis, I'm telling you, there is something wrong with him!" "Don't you call me that!" Will presses his body closer to Hannibal's and meows pitifully.

"Let them fight it out, my dear." He tells him with a low growl. "I promised you a nice dinner and that is what we shall have."

"Do you think we can have chicken this time?" The blue eyed kitten asks hopefully and Hannibal is once again enthralled. Only his lovely mate could make him change the menue. 

"Everything you want." He licks over Will's ear and the two cats stroll out of the back door.

 


End file.
